


a peaceful evening

by Arpad



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Animation, Fanart, Multi, hieron anime, the chime, vague spoilers for spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arpad/pseuds/Arpad
Summary: Cass and Audy have their nice calm programming interrupted((there is no audio, only subtitles))
Relationships: AuDy/Cassander Timaeus Berenice, Benjamin/Blue J (Friends at the Table), Jacqui Green/Aria Joie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	a peaceful evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Randomprojects](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomprojects/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @Fero_Feritas where i'll be posting looping gifs of the various segments in the next few days for easier viewing
> 
> the theme song is yanked from an english translation of "Odd Future" by UVERworld, which i have only actually listened to once, so forgive me if the pacing doesn't match up - i just liked the lyrics


End file.
